


温馨向片段文

by airlylxy



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 可能有OOC, 温馨向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airlylxy/pseuds/airlylxy
Summary: 剧情实在是太虐了，根据游戏最后CG中的墓碑上de LaSerre一家的生卒年份，算出Arno被收养的时候Elise她娘还没有去世，忍不住脑洞了一下温馨的de LaSerre一家四口，Julie（也就是de LaSerre夫人）视角有，当然还有其他剧情人物乱入，可能OOC，轻拍。其实是lofter的文搬运过来，老文重发，没有后续了，大概。
Relationships: Arno Dorian/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor





	温馨向片段文

**Author's Note:**

> 半夜三更睡不着白天果然不应该喝太多咖啡的……  
不想再看什么article了TM还是英文的最后一个activity了写不出summary一眼看过去全部都是race和anthropology不行要瞎了……  
作者已死。  
看完了纯黑的ACU攻略最后一期，感想就只有……  
纯黑你能完整地背出萝卜丝……啊不是罗伯斯庇尔的全名真是辛苦了。  
……什么就这么完了？这剧情略仓促啊等等所以Elise是死于颈椎骨折（快够）吗？怎么感觉怪怪的？  
等一下Arno你是怎么悟出这么多大道理的听起来简直不像你啊？  
（Arno去上坟的时候暂停了一下，很认真地看了一下de LaSerre一家的墓碑）  
Francois de LaSerre 1733-1789  
Julie de LaSerre 1738-1778  
Elise de LaSerre 1768-1794  
结论：  
1、Elise一共花了5年来复仇（因为画面上Elise他爸的墓碑上写着1733-1789而Elise的墓碑上是1768-1794，顺带一提Elise的母亲叫做Julie在Elise10岁的时候就去世了）  
（顺带一提之前眼花1789看成1780结果吓了一跳）  
2、Elise和Arno同岁。（没有年龄差啊……失落）  
忍不住就算了一下Elise的年龄和Arno的年龄（中间各种奇怪的计算错误把自己给吓尿了）。  
所以两人第一次相遇的时候Arno是8岁（这个是纯黑在第一期解说的时候说的恩）  
13年后Arno就21岁了，Elise那时也是21岁（1789-1768），也不知道哪个更大一点啊？（为什么我要纠结这个！）  
3、所以Arno被收养的时候Elise她娘还活着。（脑补了一下一家四口的样子……感觉很温馨啊。）  
（看了看进度条然后以为后头还会有彩蛋神马的于是耐心等待）  
……  
什么就这么完了？完了？！完了！！！  
……  
于是上来撸一发（就酱）。

（1）  
1776年12月27日，Julie觉得这是个很重要的日子。  
那不是第一次她的丈夫带着他们的独生女Elise一起去凡尔赛宫了，但是一天，他们带了个和Elise同岁的男孩回来。  
好了虽然说对于一个贵族家庭来讲家里只有独生女然后突然收养一个男孩什么的……很容易让人想多。但是哪怕是以de LaSerre夫人的立场，Julie也不会因为丈夫这种突然的行为而生气。  
在生了Elise之后，Julie的身体就不太好，而家庭医生也判断说她不适合再度怀孕了，所以de LaSerre夫妇都有感到过遗憾。不过么，女孩其实也很好，至少Julie很热衷于打扮女儿。  
现在Francois带了个男孩回来，所以Julie很高兴她有个男孩可以打扮了。（哎等等）  
哦收养手续什么让Francois去就行了，作为养母，她只要好好的给那个刚失去父亲的可怜男孩浓浓的母爱就够了。  
于是被收养的头一月，Arno完全没有看到过de LaSerre先生。

（2）  
失去父亲悲伤并不是那么容易缓解的。  
好在Elise很喜欢Arno，Julie也很喜欢Arno。  
de LaSerre的女仆厨娘园丁管家以及Elise那不拘言笑的的钢琴教师都很喜欢Arno。  
所以等Francois de LaSerre办完收养手续并且处理完了这件事的后续回到家已经是一个月后的事情了。顺带一提收尾工作除了一堆报告，还有圣殿骑士法国分部内部的争论，说实话那只是一个小孩子，没错不能因为那是刺客的后代就赶尽杀绝，更何况那孩子现在已经被一个圣殿骑士团没错也就是我收养了，有意见的话你们可以去和Shay谈谈。  
很高兴你们都没有意见。  
Shay等一下先别走我有事要和你讲，之前美洲分部有寄过来一封给你的信……

（3）  
啊跑题了。  
刚才讲到哪里来着？  
恩就是Francois de LaSerre回到家也已经是一个月之后了。  
然后Arno看起来也已经走出了父亲被谋杀的阴影了。  
想到这个，Francois只希望Arno那孩子最好不要知道自己父亲被谋杀的真相，而现在看着Elise和Arno在花园里玩得很开心的样子，他就……等等Elise你在带着Arno干吗？  
快下来不等等给我待着那里不要动！！！

（4）  
Julie尽量板着脸不让自己笑出来。  
而让她不得不板起脸装作生气的原因，就是眼前两个低着头浑身上下都脏兮兮的孩子们。  
类似的事情在这个月里已经发生了十多次了，当然作为一个母亲，Julie完全了解自己的女儿是什么样子的性格。  
所以Arno你不要总是替Elise背黑锅我们都知道这主意肯定不是你出的。  
还有Elise你不要再总是让Arno帮你背黑锅了，还有不要带着Arno做一些危险的事情。  
是的Elise，就算是探险你也不可以带着Arno从外墙爬上二楼书房，这不好玩，万一摔下来怎么办？  
爬树也不可以。  
还有你要是询问过你父亲的话，他不会不同意你进书房的。  
所以不要再偷偷摸摸地从窗子里爬进书房了亲爱的。  
是的也不要带着Arno干这么危险的事情。  
不Arno，不用向我道歉我知道这主意不是你出的。  
哦，只是几枝蔷薇而已，我没有生气。  
真的，其实我早就知道了。  
Elise，如果你下次怂恿Arno去摘了蔷薇之后不要这么光明正大地戴着花从我面前跑过的话，我大概是不会发现的。

（5）  
Elise拉着Arno一路跑到角落，听声音园丁没有追上来，Elise舒了一口气。  
当然这回不是因为他们偷偷摘了园丁刚刚精心修剪过的蔷薇，而是因为他们俩爬树被园丁抓了个正着。  
只是爬个树而已，有什么好大惊小怪的。  
自从上次爬书房被父亲抓了个正着之后，园丁就被吩咐要随时看好家里的每一棵树，绝对禁止两个孩子因为所谓的“探险”干出什么危险的事。  
不过Arno居然比她爬得快，也幸好是这样所以Arno比她更早看见了跑过来的园丁。  
感觉园丁应该是追丢了（也有可能是跑去向管家告状了），Elise拉着Arno闪出墙角。  
“阿嚏！”Arno突然打了个喷嚏。  
“怎么了？”Elise关心地掏出手绢递给Arno。  
“奇怪刚才觉得背后……”Arno接过手绢擦了擦鼻子，有些疑惑地回头扫视了一眼，但是背后什么都没有。  
两个人完全没有发现草丛里有一双眼睛正在用热烈的目光注视着Arno。

TBC or END


End file.
